Watch Where You're Going!
by stars.are.falling.all.for.us
Summary: A burning encounter.


A standalone for serah.  
r&r please, it wont hurt, I swear.  
i dont own mcfly, i'm gay for writing this, yada, yada, yada.  
I know, i know, jeez.  
i've heard it all before.

* * *

_"Okay. Late. New project. Bad. Extremely bad." I muttered to myself, as I stepped into Starbucks. Coffee will get the Dragon Lady soft. Yeah. Should hope so. Or else she's having my head tonight. On a plate. With potatoes. Okay. I'm rambling again. Oh yay! No queue! The coffee gods are watching over me._

_"Can I have a tall cappuccino with semi-skimmed milk and a de-caf please?" I asked. The waiter just slowly took down my order, and left me waiting there. Oh yeah, sure, don't use your brain and do everything at a snail's pace. HELLO?! LATE WORKER IN FATAL DANGER HERE?! _

_I was finally granted access to my delicious coffee, and as I was about to walk out and take a sip of my coffee, my Blackberry vibrated. This is definitely not my greatest day._

_As you can see, juggling two paper cups of steaming coffee while texting your secretary saying you're late because the alarm was on the wall bashed into pieces, was probably not the greatest idea. _

_Why? Because you just might bump into someone on your way out and let me tell you, coffee's not exactly a soothing cool ice-pack._

_I jumped back as I felt a body bump into me, knocking my phone off me and the coffee into my chest. I gasped and bit my lip trying to control the obscene words that just might escape my mouth as the hot liquid seeped through my t-shirt onto my skin. Oh, screw this._

_"FUCKING HELL, THAT'S FUCKING STEAMING!" I yelled. Phew. Least that's out. I was so busy trying to wipe off the coffee off my shirt I didn't notice the guy who'd knocked me. He pulled me to a chair and took off his hoodie, revealing a simple shirt underneath it that complimented his toned chest. I looked up and I gazed upon his clear blue eyes and curly brown hair. Why does he look familiar?_

_"Here, take off your shirt and put this on." he said, his strong accent gently caressing my eardrums. He handed me his grey hoodie and without thinking I pulled off my shirt, leaving me in just my bra. People were staring at me and the dude just looked away and yelled at one of the waitress for some ice. Jeez, I'm not that ugly, am I? Five minutes with him and I'm already starting to dislike him._

_I took his hoodie and pulled it over me, as he came back with a Ziploc bag filled with ice. He went to put it on my chest. Pfft! _

_"Whoa, slow down there cowboy. Private property." I said, taking the ice from him and placing it on my chest. Ah.. That feels nice._

_"I'm really sorry about the whole thing, can I make it up to you? What do you want? A photo? An autograph?" he asked confidently, pulling out a pen from his back pocket. _

_I quirked my eyebrow before snorting abit. Just abit. Not like, pig snort. More like, "Oookay.." kind of snort. _

_"Why the hell would I want an autograph from a guy that's.. one, ruined my brand new t-shirt, two, spilt coffee all over my Blackberry, three, made me late for work, and four, tried to get his hands on my chest?" I said, bending down and picking my phone from the table. I stroked it lovingly before whispering to it._

_"I'm gonna miss you bud. It wasn't your time to go." I sighed and shook my head with closed eyes as I placed the phone inside my bag. Ah well. At least that bitchy secretary wont be calling me every minute of the day anymore. Well. Not until I get a new number._

_"What?" The dude asked. Wait. I still don't know his name. And I still don't know why he looks familiar._

_"Oh no, I was speaking to my phone." I answered, pushing the ice bag further down to my stomach. He screwed his eyebrows in confusion. I just rolled my eyes. How thick can you get?_

_"I'm Serah." I said, getting up to go to work. As much as I'd like to skip it, even getting burnt off coffee wouldn't make the Dragon Lady any kinder. _

_"I'm Danny." he said, thrusting his hand out for me to shake. He was just grinning like an idiot, standing in front of me. I shook his hand and picked up my bag. _

_"Well, Danny, I have to go now, as my boss will probably slaughter me into bite size pieces for coming in half an hour-oh, fuck. I walked here." I groaned. How the hell am I going to get there now?!_

_"Um, since you don't want an autograph or anything , I could possibly drive you there? To make up for everything and all."_

_I quirked my eyebrow again. What the hell is this guy trying? Ugh. I might as well. The bus is just going to make me even more late anyway. _

_"I suppose." I sighed.

* * *

_

"Danny, get your ass in here now!" I yelled, cradling the crying baby in my arms. A year in this and he still doesn't know how to put the nappies on the right way.

"What now, Ser?" he moaned, walking in with just his boxers on. Mmm. Sexy.

"Dumbass, you put the diapers on the wrong way again. I fixed it but now you're gonna have to shut her up." I said, putting the still wailing baby in his arms. I walked back out to the kitchen, smiling as I heard the baby cry louder. Ha! That'll teach him.

I turned the kettle on to make myself a cup of tea. I don't drink coffee anymore. It reminds me of just how hot it can be. And its not good when its warm either. It just has to be steaming. While tea can be warm. When I pulled out a cup and filled half of it with hot water and a half of it with cold water, the crying stopped. Damn. I wanted it to go on longer. I turned round to pick up a tea bag, with the warm water still in both my hands. Stirring it, I added some sugar, then walked back out to the hallway of our house. Me and Danny's house. Who would have guessed, huh?

My dark brown fringe got in the way of my eyes, and I couldn't see where I was going, but I still held the drink in both my hands, blowing the steam out of it. Points for guessing what's going to happen next.

"Ow, Danny you buffoon! That's hot." I said, taking off my shirt and running to the laundry room to fetch a new one. I pulled it over me and went to go get some ice and a towel to clean up the mess. At least last time the waitress had to clean it.

"Well, at least you didn't yell this time. Or swear!" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist as I looked in the cupboards for a towel.

"Yeah, well I didn't have a sleeping baby in the next room last time." I laughed. I turned round felt my heart skip a beat and the butterflies choke me again. Seriously, there must be something weird going on. I mean, three years and he can still do that to me? What is he, like a nymphomaniac wizard person, thing?!

"I'm glad Tom made me get coffee that day." he said, before kissing me on the lips gently.

I pulled away and nuzzled into his chest comfortably. "I'm glad I didn't recognize you. Cause then you would have just given me an autograph." I smiled.

"I would have still fallen in love with you, you know."

"Pfft. Freakin' pedo." I said, letting go and getting back to clean the mess.

"Serah, Why is it that every time I say something romantic you just come back at me with a rude comeback?" he said, clearly confusing himself with his words. Bless him.

"Cause I'm feisty that way. Keeps everything heated, ya know?"

"Ha! So you just bloody want me for the heated sex."

"Oh, bad words Danny, bad words." I said, laughing as he tickled me down to the ground. Ah. Story of my life. Being married to a twat of a man you have to share with the world and stuck in a forever demanding job with a loud baby who's permanently awake and crying?

**I wouldn't have it any other way.**


End file.
